Dangerous
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Spike was married to Joyce, but she passes away and he becomes responsible for her two teenage daughters. Dawn is tired of always being treated like a kid, so she's very determined to get him to finally notice her. Will be Spawn!


I know it may seem like it in the beginning, but this isn't a Spuffy fiction. I wanted to try something different. It's just a oneshot that came to me out of nowhere. I will warn that Dawn is sixteen here, so there's a twenty year age difference. If that's not your thing, then don't read. I'm really nervous about this one and would appreciate any comments. I'm rating this M just to be on the safe side. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Spike Rayne felt like a perv. He was gazing out at the pool at his step-daughter and her friends. It being one of the hottest days of the year, they all decided to go for a swim. He felt his pants tighten as he watched them jump around in their little bikinis, especially his beautiful Buffy. She was truly a vision. Long, tan legs, golden hair that fell around her shoulders in waves. Spike turned away from the scene, feeling that it was time for yet another wank in the bathroom. He was thirty-six and shouldn't be lusting after his eighteen-year-old step-daughter, but he couldn't resist her. If Joyce could see him now, she would be so disappointed. They married years ago, Joyce being older than him and not exactly his type, but he loved her. He didn't even care that she had two daughters that he was now responsible for, Joyce having passed away nearly six months ago. The girls were so very different. Buffy was the popular cheerleader at her high school. Dawn was a bit of an outcast; she was quiet and liked to keep to herself. She reminded Spike of himself when he was that age. He was brought out of his thoughts when the backdoor opened and Buffy walked in, a towel wrapped around her body.

"God, it's so hot out there."

Spike gulped at the sight of her. "You're telling me."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Gross, were you watching us again? You are so embarrassing. My friends are starting to think that you're some creepy old guy."

He clenched his fists when she headed back outside after grabbing a water bottle, knowing that she basically didn't like him, but still couldn't help wanting her. She was a snob, only cared about boys and the latest fashions, not the type he would usually go for. Spike turned to see Dawn enter the kitchen, his eyes widening at the sight of her in a skimpy outfit. Not expecting that from her. "Where are you going?"

She stopped to look at him. "Out with some friends, since Buffy is hogging the pool. She said I'm not allowed out there."

Spike nodded in understanding. Buffy wasn't the best older sister in the world, always treated Dawn like they weren't even related. The girl deserved better than that.

* * *

After a long day and night, Spike couldn't wait to finally get to bed. He walked by Buffy's room, peering inside to see that she was sleeping peacefully. He smiled and headed over to Dawn's room. Her door was opened a crack and he could hear soft moaning coming from inside. Curious, he took a closer look and was stunned by what he saw. Dawn was spread out in bed, naked and touching herself. She threw her head back and let out another moan as her fingers continued to caress her lower area. Spike had never been so turned on in his life, and he felt like a monster for watching her. Buffy was one thing, but Dawn was only sixteen. Still, he found himself unzipping his pants and taking his hard on out, stroking it up and down. He came when she did, feeling repulsed by what he just did. Spike quickly zipped his pants back up and hurried over to his room, shutting the door and just praying that she didn't know he was there.

* * *

Dawn smiled once she came down from her high, pleased by the fact that he got off on watching her. It was about time Spike started to take notice of her and realize that she was ten times better than Buffy. She had wanted him ever since he married her mother, but she was only twelve then. He would have never noticed her, but maybe now he would see that she wasn't just a kid. With that thought in mind, she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Spike didn't know how to act around Dawn the next day. Buffy was out with friends, which left him alone with the younger girl. He was sitting on the couch and pretending to watch TV when she came into the living room, wearing little to the imagination.

Dawn grinned at his discomfort, plopping down next to him on the couch. She reached over him to grab the remote, feeling his reaction to her closeness. "So, what are you in the mood for?"

Spike didn't know what she was getting at, until he saw her raise the remote. "It doesn't matter, whatever you want."

She flipped through the channels, a smirk forming on her face when she came across a steamy sex scene in some older movie.

His eyes widened, that being the last thing he wanted to watch with a teenage girl. Spike cursed himself when his erection jumped to attention, hoping that she wouldn't notice.

Dawn turned to him. "Is this making you uncomfortable?"

Spike shook his head. "No, why would it?"

She glanced down at his crotch. "You just look uncomfortable to me. I know you were watching me last night. Did you like what you saw?"

He didn't think there was an easy way out of this conversation. "I didn't plan on it. I was just checking on you before I went to bed. It was a mistake."

Dawn moved closer to him. "Maybe, but that doesn't exactly answer my question," she said, trailing her hands down his chest, cupping the bulge in his jeans.

Spike shut his eyes tight. "God, what are you doing?" he croaked out, confused by her behavior, but not disappointed.

"You really need to loosen up more, Spike. It can be our little secret." She spread kisses up and down his neck, taking his earlobe into her mouth and sucking on it.

Spike knew this was wrong. She was just a young girl. A very striking young girl, but that didn't make it right. If he was only twenty years younger, he would have been on her in an instant, but he wasn't. He was her guardian and had to be the responsible adult. Which was why he was shocked to find himself pushing her down on the couch, his lips smashing hers in a passionate embrace. He slipped his tongue inside, running his fingers all over her body. Spike pulled away when breathing became an issue, shaking his head. "No, we can't do this here."

Dawn agreed, taking his hand and yanking him off of the couch. She led him up to her room; there would be no going back now.

* * *

She shoved him down on the bed, giving him a smirk as she slowly removed her clothing.

Spike licked his lips when her naked body was once again revealed to him. He knew this was so very wrong, but couldn't seem to find it in him to care at the moment.

Dawn crawled over to him, unzipping his pants and pulling them down, not really surprised to find out that he didn't wear anything underneath. She moved up his body, helping him discard of his shirt and throwing it to the floor to join the rest of their clothes. "Buffy could never be good enough for you. I've seen the way you look at her. I've always wished for you to look at me like that. I know I'm not as pretty…"

He cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips. "You don't have to compete with your sister, love. You have something special about you that she doesn't, and as for not being pretty? You're right; I think you're bloody gorgeous."

She blushed at the compliment, closing her eyes in contentment when he caressed her cheek.

"I may be going to Hell for this, but I think it would be worth it."

Dawn smiled when his lips touched hers, squealing as he wrapped his arms around her and changed their positions, so that he was now the one on top.

Spike caressed her breasts, tugging gently on the left nipple, lowering his head to take it into his mouth.

Dawn gasped and arched her back, giving him better access.

Spike gave the same treatment to the right nipple. He continued to suck and lick her flesh, lowering his hand to her hole and slipping two fingers inside. "You're already so wet, baby. You really want this, don't you?"

She nodded, gazing down into his eyes. "More than you could possibly know. I was even jealous of my mother."

He chuckled a little, flattered by this young girl's obvious attraction to him. Spike took his fingers out of her, replacing them with his tongue. He just knew she would taste sweet.

Dawn stared up at the ceiling, never feeling anything so good in her life.

Spike ate her out, until she came hard in his mouth. He licked every drop down, satisfied by the look of pleasure on her face. "Are you sure you want to do this, Dawn? Once we start, there's no backing out."

She nodded adamantly. "I want this. Please, I won't have any regrets."

That was all he needed. Spike snatched up his pants from the floor, taking his wallet out of the pocket and searching through it for the condom that he thought was inside. "Shit, I could have sworn that I had a rubber in here."

"It's okay, Mom made me go on the pill when she found out that Buffy was sexually active. I guess she figured I was bound to follow in her footsteps."

Spike nodded and threw his pants back to the floor, positioning himself above her and gazing into her eyes. He brushed the hair out of her face and slowly thrust inside, stopping when he reached a barrier. "Why didn't you tell me?" he wondered, having a feeling that she might be a virgin, but didn't know for sure.

Dawn took on a shy expression. "I didn't think you would want me if you knew."

Spike couldn't believe she would think that. In fact, it made him want her even more. "This is going to hurt a bit, pet. I'll try to make it as painless for you as possible, but feel free to dig your nails in my shoulders as hard as you need to, okay?"

She nodded and took a deep breath, crying out when he ripped through her hymen and buried himself fully inside of her.

Spike kissed her tears away, trying to sooth her with his words. "It's all right, sweetheart. The pain will pass soon, just hold on to me."

Dawn did as he said and dug her nails in, leaving half moon marks on his skin. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore, you can go faster."

Spike was happy to oblige as he pounded into her, taking her hard and fast. The sound of her moans was driving him crazy. "You feel so bloody good. So tight, a bloke could get used to this." It had been a long time since he took a virgin, but nothing had ever felt so amazing.

"Oh God, I won't be able to last much longer," she panted.

Spike pressed his lips to hers. "Just let yourself go, baby. I'll catch you."

Dawn let out a scream that was muffled by his mouth as she came, Spike right behind her.

He was breathing heavily once their orgasms passed, moving off of her and lying back down at her side. Spike wrapped his arms around her, gazing up at the ceiling when the reality of what they did came crashing down on him. He just had sex with his step-daughter. Wonderful sex, sure, but she was only sixteen. Her first time should have been with a boy her own age, someone she loved. Not a disgusting perv like himself. He was supposed to be protecting her from guys like him.

Dawn could tell what he was thinking. "It's okay, no one will find out about this. I know it probably won't happen again, but it meant a lot to me. You being my first, I wouldn't have had it any other way. I know I'm just a kid, but for one night, you made me feel like a woman. I'll never forget that, William."

That one word was enough to bring tears to his eyes, Joyce being the only other person to ever call him by his given name.

A loud commotion sounded downstairs, followed by someone giggling.

Dawn sighed and moved away from him. "Buffy's home, and it sounds like she's drunk again. I guess you better go deal with that."

Spike could hear the sadness in her voice, but knew that she was right. He stood up and got dressed, making his way over to the door. He glanced at her one more time. "I love you, sweet bit. Get some rest, all right?"

Dawn nodded and turned away, so she wouldn't have to see him leave. "I love you, too."

* * *

Spike found Buffy passed out at the top of the stairs, letting out a sigh as he picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. He tucked her in, taking a moment to look at her before leaving. Spike realized that for the first time, he felt nothing for the small blonde. He headed back to his room, knowing that it would be hard to sleep that night, but when he finally did; his dreams were invaded by a beautiful brunette. Nothing would ever be the same again.

**The End**


End file.
